Hopes realm
by Ultimatenintendofan
Summary: When genial sends the digi destined to the digiworld Tk finds his destine place- there he wants to make out with kari make her his but to his expense he learns the hard way on how it effects others making kari fall ill... But Tk is the only one who can heal her...


once again I own nothing... Also I might have a kingdom hearts and vocaloid soon not to mention epic mickey and kid icarus...

"Why are we always proving ourselves were the digidestined" grunted tai as he rolled out his sleeping bag.

"Tai, we might as well make the best of a week in this world" cheered kari.

"She has a- has a- hot face for kissing" said Davis as his anime eyes launched to hearts.

"You talking about me or the river" kari blushed a bit she was always a light hearted girl with her full crush on Tk however Davis was quite the charmer and never failed to make her laugh.

"er- the river!" Cried Davis he didn't want kari to cut him off the free cookies list!

"Sure, and I own Nintendo" remarked kari she had a slight giggle in her voice.

"Bite it off you too this ain't no love trail" Offended Matt.

"I don't get it but whatever you say Matt" said kari as the animation in her voice went down to a normal dead beat. Tai rolled his eyes and carried on, Matt wasn't going to get his point across to Davis so be it! Davis walked over to Tk.

"Hey TL those lips of hers are mine!" Whispered davis.

"Oh sure" announced Tk. Davis shushed him and Tk slightly pushed Davis aside.

"KARI TL PUSHED ME" screamed Davis. Kari had smoke from her ears.

"HIS NAME IS TK" yelled kari she was not happy with Davis critiquing her mind. Kari didnt like yelling.

"I'm- I'm sorry Davis I don't know what came over me" excused Kari Davis accepted her apologizes.

"Im hungry" yawned Mimi. Tk needed to excuse himself so he got one upped by his ingenious plan!

"I will get the food!" Said Tk as he head out into the small forest that was buried near the river that apparently was "Hot for kissing". Tk watched and looked for food, not even a mushroom in sight Tk exhaled bordem and love clouded his path. suddenly every foot step was sacred and everything was.

"A world of hope" whispers Tk. As every thing he thought about all the things he would have gave kari, a digital world edition the sharpest camera known to man hung on a branch, A sign posted saying 'Hopes Realm' marking the sight all of they're favorite flowers stood around him along with the magnifacint maple trees and the hope tree of life in the center, Branches were fling like and I wanted to fling them so bad.

"FOOD" yelled Tk as he found a digisoup spring. He filled multiple bowls with it and went back to the tents that was where he would ask Hikari out!

"What took ya so long" asked tai in a winey slash impatient voice he was probably trying to stop davis the whole time and wanted food.

"it's soup from the digisoup spring" says Tk.

"What? Where did you find that?" Asked ken, Tk realized this was the moment to ask out kari if this operation wasn't top secret he would thank ken but he couldn't.

"Out by the bay near tree hollow it's very hard to find you better hurry" lied Tk but as soon as they ran he grabbed kari.

"Tk are you alright?" asked kari worryingly.

"I'm fine I wanted to take you to the real soup fountain!" Announced Tk.

"Okaaaaay" says kari as Tk gently laughs as he walks with kari.

"so um Tk why did you lie to everyone else?" Asked kari.

"I wanted to show you something in private" whispered Tk. Kari started to feel chilly.

"Hey Tk are you feeling numb or cold?" Asked kari she had a feeling she was coming down with something.

"No!" Said Tk he was feeling stronger and stronger as he headed to the relam not so much kari, she felt weaker and weaker. Kari saw everything it was bueatiful but she felt terribly weak.

"Kari will you-" Tk stopped in the mid to see kari attempting to remain conscious.

"Tk- I'm Im- fine no wait I'm - needed- light- hope relam" kari landed face first something made her very ill. Tk got down to check kari- pale as a ghost cold skin and very hot forehead...

"Help!" Called Tk. Only one digidestined heard it and that was Matt, who went running yet he felt weak.

"Oh man what happened" said Matt he looked tired.

"Kari got-" Tk had no need to continue he realized his realm only made hope strong it weakened others making them ill and vulnerable especially to younger people... Matt carried kari to the campsite where he found the rest of the digidestined.

"She is sick" said Matt.

"But Gennai scanned us there were no germs in her!" Announced izzy.

"Probably because Tk here took her to hopes realm and made her weak and sick!" Said Matt sarcastically.

"TL" moaned Davis.

"Just wait until Kari's up I will tell her everything" threatens Tk.

"Hold it squirt you may be 14 but I can't trust you with kari anymore! She is sleeping with Tai, Joe and Davis sorry" said Matt. Davis made clicking sounds with his mouth and Tk snarled. Kari was his first and only love, and probably his last...

"Ok" said Tk quietly.

"You know maybe we should let him see or speak to her" said sora.

"Oh shut up Aphrodite!" called Mimi. Everyone but sora giggled they finally got another Mimi easter egg slash refrence!

"Nice one Mimi!" Said Joe. he had to admit he had developed a crush on Mimi after a year in the digital world with her. Sora shrugged her shoulders she was love, the reference did make sense? Sort of? Alright not really... After hours of waiting kari woke up.

"Wha? Where is Tk?" Asked kari her voice was frail and weak.

"He can't be around you" said Joe.

"Guys maybe it's-" sora was cut off

"You got sick in hopes realm" said Matt.

"Guys give Aphrodite a chance to speak" said kari with her head in the cloud tiredly.

"Um... Ok Apollo" said sora she was shurt(if you don't get this refrence read dying heart of darkness!) from this conversation and everyone in it.

"Why did I need to get sick in that place?" Asked kari otherwise known as Apollo.

"sorry sora that is once in a life time offer!" Said kari. Sora had a dimmed smile kari was to sick to understand but at least she showed empathy.

"any relam powers off of one of our souls for example hopes realm is hopes soul and lights realm is lights soul but if you mix them up the realm protects itself and you get sick, get hurt or even die... There is a way to cure it but it's the desire of the relam" explained izzy.

"Izzy Im glad your bilingual but can you say that in English?" Asked Tai sarcastically he knew izzy was known for long meaningless explanations with contents buried inside... Tk walked away and sat outside of the tent he was sad, he made kari sick and they had to spend a week in the digiworld so there was no use in trying to get medical help...

"Hey Tk" said Davis as he crawled outside the tent.

"You ok Davis?" Asked Tk.

"Yeah just, everyones blaming you and I would've done the same thing" confessed Davis. Davis threw his hands over his eyes as tears streamed down his sun touched face, Tk looked at Davis and started crying.

"I would be horrible boyfriend" said Davis as he wailed and cried.

"I am too" said aTk as he cried. Davis went back to his tent and had his little emotional scene there... Tk however went back to the hopes land... Hopes realm... It was quiet and peaceful there...

"Hello there hope!" Said the spirit of lost hope.

"Ha hwa who is it?" Asked Tk.

"I am the spirit of lost hope! I give you a message I know a cure for your friendI believe apol-" the spirit was cut off.

"HOW CAN I CURE KARI CREST OF LIGHT! HOW!?" Yelled Tk. The spirit grimaced and said two words.

"Hopes kiss" said the spirit as the spirit vanished Tk looked up and realized it was his job to have her lips... Tk ran back the sooner he got that kiss the sooner she would be herself again! Tk ran into the tent to see kari extremely ill and pale along with Joe who shooed Tk out.. Tk realized no one trusted him anymore... He went to his tent but no one was in there... He was alone with no food, no water and his dying crush's cure hopes kiss... he fell into a deep sleep wondering if it was all a fluke and kari would be all better tommorow...

-next day-

Tai woke up and saw Kari paler then yesterday she got worse... She could open her eyes but was to weak to walk or barley sit up... Joe claimed her fever went up by 1 degree... Tk still was not allowed to see kari and davis remained to feel guilty.

"Joe, apparently the wippersnapper vegetation growth is proven for some medicinal properties maybe could that disinfect her!" Exclaimed izzy, Joe knew exactly where to find one and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Joe I never knew you were bilingual! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME" begged tai he was not the brightest or smartest.. Mimi had a crush on the smart boys... Little did she know Joe the oldest digidestined was so intelligent.

"Oh Joe" mimi breathed romantically his own name gave Mimi shiver. Tai snarled no girl liked him... Tk took a peek to see his best friend kari, her skin so pale and sickly it made him angry.

"Takeru-kun" mumbled kari as she rolled over. Tk gasped his name- and KUN! Kari was slightly older.

"Hikari-chan?" asked izzy.

"Takeru-sama" stated kari.

"Jyou! Do something she saluting to TK!" Exclaimed tai.

"Taichi-kun" Kari opened her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Taichi-kun let takeru in" muttered kari. every one opened there mouths to object but, kari was to ill- even if it was his fault.

"Hikari degja bvu?" Gatomon said.*I walk in*

"NO JAPANESE!" *walks out*

"Taichi-kun let Takeru-sama in" asked kari.

"Hikari-chan why not call him takeru-kun?" Asked izzy.

"Takeru-sama must kiss me to heal me koushiro-kun" said kari. they all gasped.

"Has my baby sister gone insane?" Tai exclaims.

"Nee-kun..." Kari whispered. But it was to late Tk pounced on kari and kissed her suddenly the color launched back in to her body and life sprouted kari.

"Hikari-sama will you date me?" Tk asked.

"Yes Takeru- sama" they kissed again Tk had healed hikari.


End file.
